Clue II (model)
Clue II (model) The Clue II Breyer model was released in 1996 through 1997. This model was created from the Fighting Stallion mold scuplted by Chris Hess in 1961. The model is Traditional scale. The Clue II model features a dark palomino stallion rearing up on his hind legs. There are many palomino stallions made from the Fighting Stallion mold, so it can be hard to tell which one is Clue II. The easiest way to tell if it is a Clue II model is to check for two white socks on the back legs because most of the palominos have four white socks instead. He is almost the darkest shade of palomino Breyer released in the Fighting Stallion mold. The model was based off an American Quarter Horse named Conclusion Two Jack. The Clue II model number is 931. Conclusion Two Jack (real horse) Few people know that the Clue II model was based on a real horse named Conclusion Two Jack, an American Quarter Horse. Conclusion Two Jack (April 1, 1990 - March 2011) was actually nicknamed "Clu" by owners, not "Clue" like Breyer calls him. It is unknown why Breyer decided to shorten his name. Conclusion Two Jack was born in 1990 and modelled for Breyer a few years later in his life. No one is sure why a Breyer was made of Conclusion Two Jack because he wasn't a famous or well-known horse. It is believed that Conclusion Two Jack's owner entered him in the 1995 essay contest. Although his entry didn't win, neither did Bold's (another contest horse), but there was still a Breyer made of Bold. Conclusion Two Jack's model was announced in Nov/Dec 1995 and the contest winners were announced in Jan/Feb 1996. It is possible that Conclusion Two Jack only got Breyer's attention due to the essay contest. It may also be possible that his owner, Peggy Taylor was a friend of Breyer. It is rumored that Conclusion Two Jack modelled for a possible mare or foal Breyer too. Conclusion Two Jack was a multi-purpose Western horse. He was used as a trail horse, lesson horse, and barrel racer in his teenage years. Conclusion Two Jack went blind in his left eye after an unnoticed eye infection. Conclusion Two Jack was still used for barrel racing, but instead of running the barrels from the left side, he ran them from the right. Conclusion Two Jack sired six foals in 1993. One of his foals being the successful Wrightmere Gold Clue, who is a two time ARHA World Champion. Conclusion Two Jack appeared at Breyerfest 1996 with his owner, Peggy Taylor and was given a red blanket with a picture of the Clue II model on the side and red rhinestone halter from Breyer. His owner was given a jean vest with a picture of the Clue II Breyer on it. Conclusion Two Jack had Two-Eyed Jack and Conclusive in his pedigree. Conclusion Two Jack died of Botulism in March 2011. 090.JPG|Conclusion Two Jack 087.JPG|Conclusion Two Jack 084.JPG|Conclusion Two Jack in his Breyer blanket and halter 142.jpg|#931 Clue II Breyer CluIIwblanket.jpg|Conclusion Two Jack with owner, Peggy Taylor at Breyerfest 1996 CluII.jpg|Conclusion Two Jack with owner, Peggy Taylor at Breyerfest 1996 Cluface.jpg|Conclusion Two Jack Overview *'Model Name: '''Clue II *'Model Number:' 931 *'Mold: Fighting Stallion *'''Scale: Traditional *'Released '''1996 through 1997 *'Color:' Dark palomino with two hind white socks and a white blaze *'Estimated Price: '''$25 to $40 depending on condition Category:Traditional Category:Equine Models